Shadow Of Your Heart
by Barbie97
Summary: Ariadne and Dom are next door neighbors. For a long time now, Ariadne has more than a crush on Dom. Then Dom marries Mallorie and moves out. 7 years later, Ariadne is dating Arthur who is working for Dom, and he wants to meet Arthur's mystery lady.
1. Infatuation

**A/N: This is my first Inception fanfic since I was declared obsessed with the movie. After reading all so many Ariadne/Dom stories, I desperately wanted to come up with my own. **

**Full plot:**** Ariadne (14 years old) has been living with her older sister Amber (22 years) for almost five months and Ariadne already thinks she's falling for Dominic Cobb, their 24-year old next door neighbor. Unknown to her, Dom reciprocates those feelings but let's her go as they can't be together (age-difference, etc.) He meets Mallorie and they marry – Dom moves out. Seven years later, Ariadne is an architect who starts to date Arthur. Well… Ariadne doesn't know Arthur is working for Dom (who is now wife-less and a single father of two) and Dom doesn't have a clue whose Arthur's mystery woman is. **

**A/N: This will likely be a love triangle just so you know. It's rated T for now but I may change it. There is a different hair style for Ariadne in this fic: for the teenage one, she has the hair style from her movie **_**Smart People**_** and the current one from Inception. **

**

* * *

**

_Thump. _

"Harder!"

_Thump, thump._

"Faster!"

_Thump, thump, thump._

"YES!"

This dream (thankfully…) was all dreamt by the perverted yet intelligent mind of Ariadne Bishop who was only in the mere ages of being a young woman. Barely starting high school in the year of 2004, Ariadne had short brown hair that made her look cute and bubbly. Her bangs were combed to the left as it bothered her to extremes when it fell onto her eyes. The length reached to her neck, with some ends pointing up. Besides her hair color, she had the brownest eyes ever. They were so brown it reminded people of chocolate.

With that said, you're probably wondering who she is dreaming about. As it turns out, Ariadne is dreaming about her next door neighbor, Dominic Cobb. Not only is she dreaming about him, but fantasizing Dom is having sex with her, which is completely the opposite of what a 14-year old should be dreaming – of a man who is ten years older than you, old enough to marry your sister.

The petite brunette kept on dreaming; inhaling and exhaling, letting out low moans, twisting in her bed, her hair that birds might mistake as a nest, the pleasure Ariadne was thinking of. Yep, Ariadne was having a fun dream, alright, but she was going _a bit too far_.

They were in her bed, under the thick sheets covered in sweat. Ariadne was lying against the mattress, biting her lip softly as Dom, on top of her, made slow thrusts. She was very small compared to him, but Dom didn't care – he liked small girls anyways. That's what, to Ariadne, thought.

She let out a big gasp when her eyes flew open to turn off her alarm clock. It read: 6:15 am. Ariadne sighed; then ran to the bathroom (she had to go, _badly_) and brushed her teeth. Afterwards, she got dressed, made her breakfast and grabbed the keys. Before she left the condo, Ariadne got on her tip-toes and placed her right eye in the peephole to see when Dom exited his place – she wanted to see him.

With seconds ticking away, Ariadne knew she couldn't miss the bus or Amber would kick her ass and then she'd make him ask… _Dom_. Perfect. She'd miss her bus on purpose (Dom doesn't know this) and he would drive her to school. But he was an architect working for one of America's top leading businesses; and he wouldn't want to be yelled at just 'cause he had to drive his young neighbor to school.

Ariadne looked back to see the clock: 7:05 am. Ten minutes until the bus came to pick her up. She sighed, flicking the lights off and opened the door to see Dom coming out at the same time. Mentally thanking God, she tried not to smile as she locked her door and turned around to see the most beautiful man she laid eyes on.

Dominic Cobb was, as Amber would say, "almost Terminator-looking" since Dom had somewhat of a serious face, but once you got to know him, he would be someone special. One of those few was Ariadne; she hanged out with him almost everyday in the summer and not once did he do anything sexually towards her, which is why Ariadne liked him but she was getting annoyed that he hadn't done anything now.

"Good morning, Ari." He said.

"'Morning."

"Did you study last night?"

Ariadne nodded. "Of course." _Anything for you._

They entered the elevator. Dom pressed first floor and gazed at Ariadne.

"When's that math project of yours due?"

"Next Tuesday – why?"

"I could help you if you want."

The brunette's heart fluttered. She would yell "yes!" like last night's dream and kiss him passionately, but she contained herself and simply nodded, thanking Dom as the elevator doors opened and they departed the other way.

* * *

Ariadne entered the apartment lobby, her book bag hanging from her shoulder as the other one ached from carrying the heavy son-of-a-bag. It had been raining that day and without an umbrella, Ariadne had to run and almost slipped while climbing the stairs to the hotel. Jumping into the elevator, she looked inside her bag for her keys.

Nothing.

She sighed, telling herself to slow down and calmly find them with no hurry. There was a ding. She was at her floor. Huffing in irritation, Ariadne stepped out and walked to her condo, remembering if she had dropped it.

First period was fine, so was second period, third period…. Damn it! She had placed her keys in her pencil punch and left it in her locker. Great. She'll have to now wait for Amber to get there and she doesn't come until eight. Falling to the floor, Ariadne looked up to Dom's apartment and checked her phone; 2:30 pm. He should already be home.

Ariadne stood up, taking out a comb from her bag to straighten her hair and cleaned her clothes quickly and knocked on his door. Seconds later, a man with ocean blue eyes and muscled body opened the door.

"Ari!" Dom exclaimed. "What's wrong?"

"I forgot my keys at school," she responded sheepish while not meeting his eyes; he might hypnotize her by accident.

Dom smiled, letting Ari in. Her clothes were moist and since Dom didn't want her to get a cold, he let her have on a blue shirt. Ariadne silently giggled as he inhaled the sweet fragrance of Dom's scent. Gosh, he smelled _good_.

"At what time does Amber come?" he asked as the sat on the black leather couch.

"Eight."

"You're sure the employees can't give you a key with or without Amber?"

"Positive. Tried it once – Amber has to be with me."

Dom nodded, turning on the TV. They watched a movie and eat popcorn. Outside, rain fell harder and thunderstorms – with exceptions of lightning – began to emerge on the late September night.

"I'm thirsty," Ariadne sighed. "I'll be right back."

She ran to the kitchen, opening the refrigerator and twisted the cap as Coke poured onto her glass cup. Her eyes looked out the big window to the street and the sky. It was a shadowy grey-almost-black scenario with clouds hovering over. Ariadne wasn't paying attention to Dom; he was behind her, eyes not on her either, but on the flat screen and they collided, their bodies touching at every spot and they fell. Dom on his back to the ground and Ariadne's small figure on him.

Ariadne let out a short yelp. "Sorry!"

"No, it was my fault. I wasn't looking at you…" he trailed off as he was fixed more on her features than the problem. Dom noticed she had such brown irises he wanted, for a three seconds, a chocolate bar. And her skin! So flawless and soft and tender. Without much thinking, really, Ariadne lowered her head and kissed him. Just like that, their lips connected; but was cut short as thunder rumbled and let out a shriek of lighting that scared Ariadne.

She fell back, getting off of Dom.

"I'm…"

"_So_…" Dom said slowly.

"_Sorry_!" Ariadne finished.

More thunder rumbled and if everything could get worse, it did. The power flashed out. Dom groaned, mentally cursing. Ariadne looked at him, ignoring the power outage. She had just gotten her first kiss with a 24-year old man. How great was that! She really liked this guy and finally, but accidently, they kissed. Even though it was terribly and horribly wrong of them, they couldn't keep their hands off each other.

Taking the dark night as a challenge, Ariadne grabbed Dom by his collar and his arms wounded on her little waist. Lying on the kitchen floor, Ariadne stripped from the over-sized shirt to reveal a black-laced bra that Amber bought her just a few weeks prior. Dom couldn't really see it on Ariadne, but he thought it would look lovely on her anyways. She helped him take off his shirt and then his lips found hers in such an exotic way.

With more kissing, they were half naked when the lights got back on and the only noise in the condo was their ragged breaths. Ariadne shot him a smile of triumph while she raked her fingers back and forth on his copper hair. He kissed her again, lighting striking again before Ariadne closed her eyes and re-opened them, seeing Dom completely dressed and under her, the way he was before the kissed.

Shit. Ariadne was daydreaming again.

The lights went out. Just like she saw it. Except they weren't kissing, but apologizing for making the other person fall. They got up as normal as possible and heard a female in the hallway yell, "Ariadne Bishop, I will kill you!"

"Amber's here." The brunette declared and bid Dom good-bye.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! Because there's a high chance it will snow tomorrow in Charlotte and school will probably be closed (or a two-hour delay) I'll post the second chapter tomorrow if I enough reviews.**

**-Barbie :)**


	2. Accident

**A/N: Not a lot of people reviewed but most of them added/alerted so that's fine with me. Turns out, we had three snow days (Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday) and a two-hour delay on Thursday. I would have posted the second chapter but I was too busy sleighing. There are still some frozen streets in Charlotte and my house covered in ice. So yeah, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**P.S. Arthur will come arrive in about chapter seven or eight, I don't know yet but he'll come.**

**

* * *

**

After the first of many Dom-related daydreams, Ariadne slept that night without dreaming of him once — that's a new record! She went to sleep peacefully, trying to forget what occurred just hours ago. Amber had yelled at her for losing her key and making her pay an extra $2 to get a new key.

On her desk laid Dom's shirt, the one she forgot to give back. Amber hadn't noticed and Ariadne was glad. She promised herself to return it in the afternoon, after she got home from school.

In her neighbor's condo, Dom couldn't sleep. He felt such guilt over Ariadne, his little friend he had come to love and be overprotective of. But Dom knew he didn't have the strength to hide it anymore; he had those romantic feelings, the ones that didn't belong to a simple crush but more of a relationship.

And he hated himself for feeling that way.

She was fourteen years old, after all! He could pose as her father, or even an uncle, for god's sake! Dom needed to get rid of the feelings as soon as possible.

* * *

The morning came quickly. Ariadne did her normal routines and left the condo, forgetting to wait for Dom to come out at the same time. Instead, it was Dom that was looking out the peephole, waiting for Ariadne to leave her condo before him.

When she did, Dom slowly followed. He took his time getting to the elevator, but a man saw him and held one hand out in front of the steel-colored doors to let Dom get in. To his utter dismay, Ariadne stood in the corner of the little squared elevator, her brown eyes simply hidden with her bangs. Her kind-of-short hair look disoriented than most mornings. Dom, avoiding eye contact with her, thanked the man and got inside, sliding the opposite corner.

Unfortunately, the man left two stories down and left Ariadne alone with Dom. Her heart started to beat tremendously, feeling weak to the bone as she tried her fucking best to not peek at the gorgeous, blue-eyed man.

Dom, ignoring his conscious, was about to say something to Ariadne when there was a ding and the elevator had reached the lobby. In a hurry, Ariadne left him. Dom, a bit hurt, sighed and also left, not bothering to look back over his shoulder to not notice Ariadne stare at him as she climbed the stairs of the bus.

* * *

She missed her bus… on purpose. Ariadne didn't feel like going on the school bus. Actually, she preferred the city bus. She liked seeing other people she never met instead of seeing the same faces five days a week. Telling the teachers she was a walker, Ariadne ran from the school to the streets of Manhattan, waiting in line with the old and young for a bus to come. It was a bright day, unlike the previous night.

Sighing, Ariadne saw the bus come and paid the tip. She sat on the right side, behind an old man with his wife. They were holding hands, and Ariadne noticed the man had blue eyes, almost as blue as Dom's…

She growled under her breath, wanting to forget about Dominic Cobb forever. Wish he wants alive so he wouldn't hurt her. Wish _she_ wasn't alive…

There was a skull-splitting noise coming from the side of the bus and the people screamed, yelled and shrieked in pain. Ariadne turned her head, seeing another bus colliding with hers. She gasped, putting her knees up to her chin as the buses moved to the right. Her book bag fell to the floor, followed by a series of misfortunes. Windows cracked and shattered broke, sending flying shards passing around Ariadne as the bus continued to move to the right, being pushed by the other bus.

Everything was happening in slow motion. Ariadne could feel her soul leaving her body, a bright light blinding her vision as her head twisted to her right and saw they were going to hit a wall. She let out a fearful gasp, the air getting stuck on her throat as the bus jumbled, creaking, bouncing from the side to side as the right side of the bus crashed to the cement wall.

Blood splattered everywhere. The old couple in front of her flew from her sight, Ariadne spilling gushes of tears for them. She felt the window next to her explode like fireworks, shards of glass pierce her head, hands and shoulders. Ariadne screamed, her body going air born and thrown to the other side. More windows popped, shards of them falling on her body. Ariadne hit her head on the floor, Dom's smiling face flashing through her eyes as she slowly closed them, seeing a black shade top her vision.

* * *

Amber and Dom were waiting in the hospital lounge. Amber, unlike Ariadne, had very long brown hair and amber eyes, hence her name. She had dried tears on her cheeks as she talked to her mother over the phone. Dom was next to the window, staring endlessly at the parking lot. He wanted to cry badly, wanting to see Ariadne's face. It broke him that she almost died. More than half of the people on the bus died; she was one of lucky seven.

He looked down the hospital corridor, practically running to the doctor when he came closer to him. Amber put the phone away and got up, wiping a few fallen tears away.

"Is she ok, Dr. Connors?" her voice was hoarse.

With a clipboard in hand, the doctor's eyes swiftly checked the board and said, "She fractured her entire leg and we had to put a cast on that. She punctured three ribs and slightly fractured her pelvis. If it wasn't for that chair that landed on top of her, she might not have been alive."

"So she'll live?" Amber asked.

Dr. Connors nodded. "Yes."

Amber jumped into Dom's arms who thought it was her father before embarrassingly getting out of his arms and turned to the doctor.

"Can we see her?"

"For only a few minutes."

Amber went to see her first. Dom was next. Once reaching the room, he slowly twisted the doorknob and the first thing he heard was a beeping noise. He realized it was the monitor balancing her heart beats. She was laying still, sheets around her body except her right leg. Sniffing, Dom got closer to Ariadne, sitting in the chair left by Amber, and took her hand, which was cold.

He felt her stiff, eyelids moving but unable to open. Without warning, Dom leaned in and gave her a quick, passionately kiss on the lips, touching his forehead to hers. Then let go and left.

* * *

**A/N: Shorter than last chapter :p Please review although alert/adding is enough. But please do.**

**-Barbie :)**


End file.
